


I Love You | Dave Strider x Reader

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dave are basically going to prom. Simple. That is, until something special happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You | Dave Strider x Reader

I Love You | Dave Strider x Reader

You stood in your bedroom next to your best friend, Rose Lalonde, looking at yourself in a full body-length mirror. You and Rose were getting ready for your senior prom. You were going with your boyfriend, Dave Strider. While his sister and your best friend, Rose Lalonde, was going with her girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya and you were also pretty close, but Rose was always your number one best friend, and it's been that way since pre-school. You both used to live in New York. When your mom died, Rose let you come live with her, since you never knew your dad. And then her mom died as well, which ended with you and her going to live with her brothers, Dirk and Dave, in Texas. Now, here you were, both in senior year with her twin brother. Dave was at His best friend John's house to get ready, since John was going with his best friend, Jade Harley (it's an AU please just get over it).

You and Dave had been dating for over four and a half years, starting back in eighth grade when you guys were fourteen. Now, you both were eighteen (if your birthday isn't until the other half of the year then i apologize and just make yourself seventeen) and in your senior year of high school. Jade was in the bathroom down the hall, currently putting on her dress. "(y/n), you look amazing." Rose grinned at you. You could tell she was excited about going to the prom, especially with her girlfriend. "You look great, too, Rose." You smiled lightly back at her.

"Can someone help me zip?" You heard Jade call.

"I'm coming!" Rose called back. "Be right back, (y/n)." She gave you one last glance before she walked down the hallway and to the bathroom to help Jade zip up her dress. You stared at yourself in the mirror.

What if Dave doesn't like my dress? or my makeup, or my hair, or my shoes? What if he thinks I look fat? Oh my god, you thought to yourself. You turned sideways in the mirror, staring at your stomach's reflection in the mirror. I don't look that bad........right?

Your thoughts were interrupted by Rose and Jade walking into the room. "(y/n), you better not be worrying on what Dave will think of you." Jade warned. You looked at her and sighed. Rose and Jade looked fucking perfect, and Kanaya and John were gonna love their outfits. But what about you? Sure, you loved your dress, and sure, you thought you looked okay. But only Dave's opinion mattered to you. You only cared what he thought about you.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and all three sets of eyes darted towards the front door. It wasn't in sight, but you three all knew where it was. "Well, I guess this is it." You sighed. You, Rose and Jade all went to the front door. Jade was the first one there, so she opened the door first. Standing there were Kanaya, John and Dave. They were all looking at you guys. "Come on in." Jade stepped out of the way, letting the boys come inside. Kanaya went over to Rose, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Rose blushing in the process. John went over to Jade, linking his arm with hers, them grinning at each other. They both knew they didn't like each other in that way, but they were planning on going to prom together, since they were as close as Rose and I.

Finally, Dave came over to you, taking your hand and staring lovingly into your eyes. You both closed your eyes, and Dave leaned in to kiss you slowly and lovingly. You wanted the kiss to last all night, but there were people there, making Dave pull away after a few seconds. "You look breath taking." He whispered into your ear. You blushed as he pulled away.

"Soooo, We made flower crowns for you guys. More like I helped these two make them and made Roses by myself." Kanaya grinned. Dave pulled a pretty flower crown out from behind him, made from oleanders, and lightly lay it on your head. John did the same thing with Jade, hers being made of carnations, and Kanaya did the same with Rose, hers being made out of purple roses. "Roses for the Rose." You smiled at the corny-ness of Kanaya.

"Are we all ready?" Jade asked. Everyone mumbled a 'yeah' in reply. Soon, everyone left and got into a limo that someone rented, to all the girls protests (minus Kanaya).

~time skip to the dance brought to you by some buckets in my backyard~

You all were at the dance, sitting at a near by table. Dave had gotten up a few minutes ago, not mentioning where he was going. Suddenly, your favorite slow song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran started playing. Dave came back, and kneeled before you. "May I have this dance?" He looked up into your eyes. You giggled, taking his hand in yours and standing up with him. He took you out onto the dance floor, placing his hands on your hips, while yours went around his neck. You rested your head on his chest, right over his heart.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

"Hey, (y/n)?" Dave spoke up.

"Hmmm?" You hummed in response, not removing your head from his chest. He put his finger under your chin and lifted your head up to look him in the eyes. You opened your eyes as he took off his aviators. He all of the sudden got really nervous. He sighed, moving back slightly. This scared you a bit, and made you think of the worst that could happen. What if he's breaking up with me? You thought to yourself.

That's when it happened. He got down on one knee, gazing into your (e/c) orbs. Tears then welled up in your eyes, and your hands flew up to your mouth. The music suddenly stopped, and everyone gathered around you and Dave. Rose, Jade, John and Kanaya were all gathered to your right.

Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, lifting it up. "(y/n), ever since you and Rose moved to Texas to live with Dirk and I, ever since I met you, I've fallen in love with you. I fall for you harder and harder every single day, and I will keep falling for you until the day the world ends. Even after that, I'll still love you. So, (y/n) (l/n), will you do the honors of marrying me?" Dave was really nervous. You don't know if anyone else noticed, but you did. It was in his eyes.

You breathed in quickly and quietly. You broke out into a grin, nodding. "Yes." You had tears running down your face out of happiness. Dave stood up, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto your finger. You threw your arms around Dave's neck, and he threw his around your waist. You then kissed each other slowly, pouring your love for each other into it.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are.


End file.
